Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to transparent organic light-emitting display devices and method of manufacturing transparent organic light-emitting display devices. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to transparent organic light-emitting display devices including solar cells therein, and method of manufacturing transparent organic light-emitting display devices including solar cells.
Discussion of the Background
A transparent organic light-emitting display device may be one of the next-generation display devices. In the transparent organic light-emitting display device, an image of an object before or after a transparent region of the transparent organic light-emitting display device may be recognized when the transparent organic light-emitting display device is in an ON state. In an OFF state of the transparent organic light-emitting display device, an image may be displayed in the pixel region of the transparent organic light-emitting display device. Conventional transparent organic light-emitting display devices may operate by using an external power source such as a battery. The external power source may require periodic charge and have limited storage capacity. Some of disadvantages of the conventional transparent organic light-emitting display device may also include, for example, limited portability, relatively great thickness, and relatively heavy weight.
A solar cell may be attached to a rear side of the conventional transparent organic light-emitting display device, however, the conventional transparent organic light-emitting display device may still have relatively great thickness, relatively heavy weight, and be susceptible to damage in the process of attaching the solar cell to the transparent organic light-emitting display device, without improving the portability of the display device.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.